04342
}} is the 4,344th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 21 April, 2006. Plot Part 1 Debbie asks Louise how Kayleigh is, telling her that she couldn't stop Daz from giving it to her. Cain walks out of the Post Office and asks how the party was, to which Debbie tells him to "drop dead". Louise tells Debbie and Jasmine that next time they organise a party, they should do it out of ear-shot. Jasmine tells Debbie that she's upset that Kayleigh could have died and that Daz got the blame, to which Debbie replies that they didn't get caught so there's nothing to worry about. Jack says to Diane that this is the first time Daz has let them down. Diane remonstrates, saying that he stole their property. When Daz turns up, he offers to pay for the vodka that was stolen. Jack says that isn't the point and that Kayleigh is extremely ill thanks to Daz. Andy turns up and demands to know what's been going on. At Mill Brook Cottage, Debbie counts the money they made at the party. Jasmine worries about what Ashley will say when he finds out about the party. When Sandy says it's only a matter of time before they're found out, Debbie says that Daz was insane saying that it was him. At the back of the Woolpack, Louise and Martin look over Kayleigh as she nurses a hangover. As Martin accosts her for being drunk, Louise defends Kayleigh saying that they've all done it. Martin explains that Debbie and Jasmine should be punished for putting on the party. Diane, Jack, Daz, Andy and Katie enter. Daz says that he's sorry that Kayleigh got drunk, but that he didn't force it onto her. Martin threatens to take Daz down to the police station, yet Kayleigh insists that it was her own doing. At Wishing Well Cottage, Alice, Delilah and Lisa sit making 'wedding favours'. When Sam remembers that they forgot to invite Sadie to the wedding, Alice says she's glad because she doesn't want her turning her nose up at the wedding dress. Zak returns carrying a rabbit, saying that it will line Sam's stomach for the excesses of the stag night. When questioned by Sam, Shadrach explains why it's called a stag night. Shadrach tells Alice that he knew a lady who had an item of clothing in the same material in which the women are working with, to which Alice laughs and Lisa shakes her head. Back at the Woolpack, Jack explains that he used to steal cigarettes for his dad. Diane explains that they should be grateful it's only alcohol he stole, and not something stronger like drugs. Louise jokes to Martin that he'll have a good story to tell at Kayleigh's wedding day. Martin reacts angrily saying that Louise has never had a child and wouldn't know anything about it. Ashley and Laurel enter the pub laughing saying that they got Diane's message and wondered why they had to come over. The others in the pub look serious and Laurel suspects something has happened. At Tenant House, Andy questions Daz as to why he stole from Diane after everything she has done for him. Daz reacts angrily saying that Andy and Katie couldn't get rid of him quicker. Andy asks Daz to return with him, but returns with the ultimatum that he will only return if Katie goes, to which Andy refuses and leaves. Daz gets out his mobile phone and begins texting. At Mill Brook, Sandy tells Debbie and Jasmine that he will only lie for them to Ashley if they get him a bottle of Single Malt Whisky. Jasmine receives a text message on her phone and chuckles to herself. Ashley storms through the door with Laurel and demands to know exactly what happened last night. Sandy lies, telling Ashley that they stayed in and played scrabble. Ashley tells Sandy to leave with Laurel explaining that they've already spoken to Jack and Diane about the party. Ashley tells Jasmine and Debbie to get into the car as they have to explain themselves to Zak and Lisa. In the back of the Woolpack, Diane and Louise ask Kayleigh how she's feeling. Diane and Louise tell her that it's not sensible to get in such a drunken state and Martin says that she's lucky to be alive. Kayleigh insists she's never going to drink again, to which Martin responds by telling her that she's grounded until the end of term. He tells Kayleigh to get out of his sight, as Louise and Diane look on sorrowfully for Kayleigh. At Wishing Well Cottage, Sam hands out T-shirts for his stag night to Cain, Zak, Shadrach and Delilah, telling her that she's practically a bloke anyway! Cain refuses to wear the t-shirt initially, yet Shadrach tells him to put it on as Sam only gets married once. Delilah video-tapes the men in their t-shirts, which read "Dingles dangle on tour". Ashley and Laurel enter the cottage with Jasmine and Debbie. Part 2 At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak says that, despite Ashley's views otherwise, young people have to let their hair down every so often. Debbie explains that Ashley's wasting his time because they don't want her here. Cain says that emotional blackmail won't work with him because no-one cares about her. Zak offers for Ashley to join them for the stag night celebrations. Ashley says that he considers Debbie a bad influence on Jasmine and that he cannot let her stay at the vicarage. As Daz walks down Main Street, Martin pulls over in his car and confronts him for supplying Kayleigh with vodka. Daz tries to walk away but Martin grabs him, telling Daz that he's been checking him out down at the station. He says that he wouldn't get away with a caution if he left his keys in the car and it went missing. Jack sees the commotion and strides over asking Martin what he thinks he's doing. He explains he's just having a quiet word with Darren, to which Daz agrees. When Martin departs, Jack tells Daz that if he ever laid a finger on him, that he should be told. Jack asks Daz what really went on last night and who he's trying to protect. Jack says he thinks he's covering for someone else. Back at Wishing Well Cottage, Ashley explains how Debbie is a bad influence on Jasmine. Lisa and Zak agree that they have to take Debbie back in. When Cain says that he hopes they both run away together, Ashley turns to tell Jasmine that they're going home, only to discover that both Debbie and Jasmine have left the cottage. Cain says they left 20 minutes ago and tells Ashley to ask Jasmine why she let Daz take the blame for stealing the vodka, and that maybe it's Jasmine who is the bad influence on Debbie. Zak and the rest of the stag party depart the cottage leaving Ashley standing transfixed. Ashley cannot believe that Jasmine lied to him. As Debbie and Jasmine walk down the street, Debbie says that they can get their own place to live. Jasmine questions as to how they will get the money to live by themselves, to which Debbie responds angrily saying that Jasmine always lets her down. Debbie departs and Jasmine turns to see Daz, who she then hugs. Behind the bar at the Woolpack, Louise and Diane talk about Martin's over-reaction towards Kayleigh. The stag party enter the pub and Sam orders the drinks. Shadrach inquires as to when the stripper is due to arrive, to which Diane replies that this is a classy establishment. Shadrach asks if the bar staff would be willing to take their tops off, to which Diane angrily replies that they're barred. Zak protests and Diane asks him to keep Shadrach under control. At Mill Brook, Jasmine thanks Daz for taking the blame for her. Daz goes to kiss Jasmine, but she moves away, telling him that they're simply mates. Debbie enters and pokes fun at Daz for trying it on with Jasmine. Daz reacts angrily when Jasmine claims she would never snog Daz. Debbie and Daz become embroiled in a slagging match, before Debbie claims that Jasmine needs a man, not a sweaty little kid like him. Daz reacts angrily and throws a bottle of vodka on the carpet before storming out. As Jasmine goes after Daz she tells Debbie to clean up the spilt vodka before Ashley gets back. Debbie goes upstairs and the fire catches light to the vodka on the carpet. In the Woolpack, Diane hands a yard of ale glass to the stag party. Martin asks Louise whether she wants to share a bottle of wine with him. He says that he was out of order, but claims that Kayleigh's all he's got. He says that Louise is great with Kayleigh, but she tells him that she's not her mother. Debbie descends the stairs at Mill Brook to find a fierce fire raging in the living room. She rings the fire brigade. As Ashley and Laurel leave Wishing Well, Lisa thanks them for looking after Debbie for so long. Delilah offers to find somewhere else if Debbie moves back in, yet Lisa dismisses the suggestion. Alice steps out in her wedding dress and Lisa and Delilah are close to tears. Outside, Jasmine explains to Daz that they are just mates and she kind of fancies someone else. Daz suspects it's Jamie and tells Jasmine that she's too good for him. Jasmine spots Mill Brook on fire and they both run off to the pub. In the pub, Shadrach, Cain and Zak challenge Sam to "down" the yard of ale. Sam says he's scared, but Shadrach says that if he doesn't he'll get chained naked to the graveyard gate. Debbie storms into the pub shouting that the vicarage is on fire. In Mill Brook, Debbie tries desperately to extinguish the flames. Outside, people run frantically calling "Debbie". Inside, Debbie's hand falls and she becomes unconscious. Cain breaks the door down but the flames are too strong. Cain breaks through another door and rescues Debbie from the burning building. Outside, the fire engine turns up, and Laurel and Ashley step out from their car inquiring after Sandy, who happens to walk around the corner. Cain and Jasmine are in tears as Cain carries Debbie outside and the fire officers treat her on the floor. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday